The present invention relates to the field of image capture devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for aligning the mirror system in a camera.
In an image capture system that uses mirrors to deflect an image to a viewfinder or an image sensor, it is important to properly align the mirrors for proper use.
The method and apparatus of the present invention permits the mirrors in an image capture system to be easily aligned .
What is provided is a method and apparatus of aligning an optical element, such as a lens or mirror used to deflect an image, in an optical sub-assembly using pivoting fine tuning plates connected to the main body of the sub-assembly. The optical element is connected between two portions of the main body on a pin through the optical element frame. Pivoting the fine tuning plate with a cam causes the optical element pin to cant, adjusting the position and/or angle of the optical element. In one embodiment of the present invention, a laser may be used to better align the optical element.
Other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.